


My Friend,Loki

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Fourth of July, Multi, lokie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Happy Fourth of July! Everyone’s enjoying the time outside while Loki isn’t.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Friends - Relationship





	My Friend,Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Cameos: AVENGERS!
> 
> y/h/c = your hair colour
> 
> y/e/c = your eye colour
> 
> y/n = your name
> 
> Authors Note: So, I’m Australian and the significance of 4th of July flies over my head. So, to all my American readers, I apologise if I wrote anything incorrect. Also, this is written in third person because it sounded a lot nicer in my head.

Another year had rolled around; Avengers were walking in carry various plates off food out to the picnic bench’s that were set up in the backyard.

Steve carried out the cake; He loved today not only did it signify another year of this great country but also his birthday. He placed the cake down on the bench.

“Heads up!” Clint yelled as a football flew over the picnic table; Bucky reached up and caught it before it had a chance to even hit the table. Bucky threw it back over to Clint before running over and joining in a round of football with Peter Parker and Thor.

Loki sat down in the shade; Earth’s celebrations were quite strange, he chose not to partake whereas Thor got a kick out of every celebration that happened on earth.

“Really you’re going to sit there?” She looked down at Loki.

Loki looked up at her before nodding “Problem?”

She rolled her eyes before squeezing down next to Loki “Not really, just thought you’d be interested in joining everyone else” Her eyes shifted over to Tony who was holding a fire exhauster towards DUM-E,the robot attempting to work a BBQ.

Loki shook his head “Parties aren’t really my thing.” He looked over at his brother who had just caught the football. Even back home on Asgard, Loki wasn’t one to partake in gatherings he was usually the one who was shoved in the dark corner while Thor got all the praises for whatever he did.

Wanda waved her hand in front of her face “Geez,it’s hot” She complained as she sat down in the chair next to Loki.

“Well it is summer, after all” Nat replied before chucking Wanda a bottle of water.

Loki rose up from his spot before walking away. Her eyes followed Loki as he headed back inside.

\- - -

“Happy Birthday to you” Everyone chanted the birthday cheer as Steve began to cut into the cake.

“If you touch the bottom, you have to kiss a girl” Joked Tony.

Steve slide the knife through the creamy cake, the tip had hit the cake board before the metal of the knife touched the cake board “Hey y/n,come over here”

She smirked as she stepped closer to Steve; Everyone knew that Steve had a small crush on her “Oohh” Everyone cooed as Steve kissed her on the cheek.

“Come on, Rogers that’s not a kiss” Clint called out.

She rolled her eyes before looking at Steve “Let’s make this awkward for them” She pressed her lips against his; His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

“Alright, can we have some cake now?” Bruce asked.

She stepped back from Steve; biting her lower lip.

\- - -

Thor rose up from his seat; looking up from the night sky, Pepper cuddled up close to Tony on the chair as their heads turned up to the sky; Wanda and Nat stopped talking as they looked up to the night sky. Bruce and Peter stopped talking as they looked up. Steve had his arms wrapped around her as the two of them looked up at the sky as the night star filled sky filled with fireworks.

“Happy Birthday, Steve” She whispered as he rested his hands over her waist.

Steve went to kiss her cheek but that’s when she noticed something wrong with the perfect family night out; Loki was looking as if he was having a panic attack, she pulled away from Steve and rushed over to Loki.

Clint looked down from the tree he was sitting in; watching her move closer to Loki.

“Hey,Loki?” She gently spoke as her hands touched his hands. “Look at me”

Loki looked up at the girl in front of him.

“Breath”

They looked at each other in the eyes as Loki tried to control his breathing, he had never felt this before. He wasn’t sure what was going on. She sat down next to Loki who was sitting down on the grass; She pulled him close to her body.

Running her right-hand fingers through his black sleek hair “It’s just fireworks” She whispered as her left hand held his hand. Loki squashed himself up against her body; His head leaned against her shoulder.

Clint jumped down from the tree “Looks like someone’s making a move on your girl” He joked to Steve. Everyone turned their gaze from the firework lit sky to y/n and Loki.

She had leaned her head against Loki’s, her y/h/c hair mixed in with Loki’s black hair. Steve walked over and knelt down next to Loki “Are you okay, Loki?”

Loki slightly nodded as Steve sat on the opposite side of Loki.

“Did you have fireworks up in Asgard?” Steve asked as the rest of the team moved closer to the trio; they sat down next to the three of them.

“We had fireworks, but Loki was always off hiding anytime they lit up our sky” Thor explained; He watched as his brother looked as if he was calming down each time the fireworks had stopped but flinching each time a bang went off in the sky.

“I’m just going to take Loki inside. You guys enjoy the rest of your night” The y/h/c-haired woman carefully stood up, reaching out her hand to Loki; He quickly grabbed it as another bang went up in the sky, he jumped up to his feet.

Steve sighed a little feeling sorry for Loki; Everyone’s attention went back up to the sky as the fireworks continued to go off filling the sky with various colours.

\- - -

“Thanks,y/n . I don’t know what came over me” Loki squeezed her hand as he heard the bangs from inside the Avengers Tower.

“It’s okay, It’s fireworks. Everyone always freaks out over them” She explained “I remember up until I was twelve, I would always hide any time I heard fireworks. I would always end up in the weirdest places whenever I saw fireworks out in public” She laughed a little “Like this one time, my dad found me in the man’s toilet in some random bar. How I managed to end up in there is beyond anyone’s guess” She pushed opened her bedroom door. “Pick a movie.” She pulled her hand away from Loki before heading towards the bedroom windows, closing the window shut and pulling down the curtain.

Loki had felt a little calmer as he picked a movie from her DVD shelf; He placed the DVD in the DVD player, he went to sit on the lounge that was at the end of her bed.

“You can lie in my bed if you like, I doubt anyone would mind.” She smiled as she sat down on her bed; pushing her pillows behind her back. Loki walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

\- - -

The movie had barely gotten half way through when Loki had closed his eyes; his head against her chest; her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands placed over her’s. Her head rested against the headboard of the bed; her eyes closed.

The two of them had managed to sleep through the remainder of the 4th of July celebrations.

Tony pushed open the bedroom door “Found them” He called out to the team. Steve came up the stairs seeing what Tony was seeing. Steve would have preferred to be in Loki’s position, but he wasn’t going to force the Asgardian out of her bed instead he walked over and adjusted the blanket over the two of them.

“Are you sure you can trust him with her?” Clint stood next to Tony.

“There just friends” Tony piped up as he looked at Clint.

Steve kissed her cheek before walking out of the room “Barton,Y/N was comforting Loki. I highly doubt there’s anything going on plus why would she let me kiss her if she was interested in Loki?”

Tony turned off the light and closed the bedroom door leaving the two of them to enjoy their sleep.

= = =

She arched her back, trying to stretch out. Her y/e/c eyes sheepishly looked down seeing Loki’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist; She shifted her gaze from him and to her clock that sat on the bedside table. 9:00 She knew everyone would be up and probably talking about her and Loki.

“Loki?” She whispered.

No response.

“Hey,Loki” She whispered a little louder; He stirred slightly, pulling his grip away from her “Mmm…” he managed to slightly response.

“I think it’s time for us to get up” She watched as he curled up in her blankets.

“Mmmmm….”

She climbed out of bed; still wearing yesterday’s clothes. She adjusted the way her dress had positioned itself before quietly escaping her from her bedroom. She tried to sneak down the stairs but was busted by Clint.

“So, what did you and Lok’s get up to last night?” Clint raised his eyebrows in a curious manner.

She rolled her eyes “Sleeping, Barton. You should try it some time.”

Peter tried not to laugh but he knew that barely anyone slept, it was an Avengers thing. Clint shot a look to Peter “I may be hard of hearing boy, but I know what your doing.”

Peter quickly looked down at the text book in his lap.

“Be nice to the kid” She ruffled Peter’s dark brown hair; Peter smiled a little,Y/N was like a big sister to him. A big sister he never had, being an only child was quite lonely and Y/N had taken Peter under her wing when Tony wasn’t looking. “Have you eaten yet?”

Peter nodded “There’s probably some food left over” He called out as she headed towards the kitchen.

“Morning, Rogers” She propped herself up on her tiptoes and kissed Steve’s cheek.

“I saved you some food, there’s a plate in the oven” Steve responded.

“You’re a lifesaver” She pulled the breakfast plate out of the oven before grabbing a knife and fork than sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Heard you spent the night with trickster” Sam leaned back in his chair

She rolled her eyes “Yeah,we slept together. Why is everyone so hung up on Loki and I?”

Steve sat down next to his now girlfriend.

“Because Loki is …well Loki” Rhodey mentioned as walked into the kitchen hearing the conversation that was going in the kitchen.

“Come on guys, Loki was just freaked out by the fireworks. What was y/n supposed to do? Let him suffer?” Steve watched as y/n began to eat her breakfast before looking up at the two males in the kitchen.

“if it was me…” Rhodey trailed off “Rogers, even after all the damage he caused years ago. We have to trust him? Y/N has to trust him?”

She looked up from her food “I trust Loki, I get it. You guys had a bad run…”

“Bad run? Oh, honey you weren’t even there” Sam stood up lifting his empty plate from the table.

The room quickly went silent as Loki calmly entered the room; He had heard what everyone in the kitchen had said, he tried not to look hurt.

“How you feeling, Loki?” Steve asked.

“I’m fine” Loki half heartedly smiled; at least Captain America was making an effort to being nice towards the Norse god

“Christ, Barton!” Bucky yelled “ENOUGH!”

Steve, Sam and Rhodey rushed out of the kitchen seeing Bucky had pinned Clint down on the floor.

“Alright…” Clint managed to say as Bucky shifted his weight off Clint.

She leaned over shifting her gaze over to the males in the lounge room; curious on what had happened but at the same thing fearing she already had an idea, her gaze shifted over to Loki “Are you okay?”

Loki sighed and shook his head slightly “I heard what they said.”

She placed down her knife and fork before standing up and walking over to Loki; She wrapped her arms around him, pulling in for a hug “Don’t listen to them. Your, Loki Lauyfeson,the god of mischief. No matter what you’ve done in the past, no matter what you do in the future. I’ll be here, I’ll be your friend, I’ll be here to make sure that you’re okay.”

Loki smiled at her words; he needed to hear that, he doubt he had friends, he wasn’t even sure if his own brother trusted him.

“I haven’t even had my twentieth coffee yet and there’s already the two of you in front of me” Tony joked as he walked into the kitchen causing y/n and Loki to pull apart.

Loki slinked out of Tony’s walk as Tony made himself yet another coffee for that morning “Did you have a good sleep, Loki?”

Y/n leaned against the kitchen bench.

“Surpisingly,yes. I don’t know where you find these beds Stark, but they are great. Even when Y/N tried to budge me awake, felt like the bed back at home” Loki’s smile faded a little. He missed home but he didn’t want to go back; he didn’t think anyone back in Asgard wanted his sorry frost giant ass back.

“BARTON!” The males voice was the lounge room filled the kitchen.

“Is Clint still going on about last night?” Y/N asked Tony; Tony nodded his head.

Y/N marched out of the kitchen “Alright,Off the poor bird” She folded her arms across her chest as the males shuffled away from Clint “Pick these pillows up, swear if Stark sees what you’ve done.”

“Too late!” Tony called out from the kitchen.

Y/N looked up at Clint who was holding onto the stair railing above the lounge room “If I hear another peep out of you about Loki than I’m snapping your bows and arrows.”

Clint knew that face; He had known Y/N long enough to tell when a joke had gone too far; He jumped down to his feet “Touch one of my things and….”

“And what, Barton? Don’t forget I know your weakness” She raised her eyebrow giving him a stern look.

Clint scrunched his face up in annoyance “Woman.” He huffed off to his hideaway in the Avengers Tower; She turned around to see Rhodey,Bucky,Steve and Sam had finished sorting the lounge room back to it’s proper way “Same goes for you guys. Another word about Loki and I will come for your best things.”

Bucky leaned back in the leather lounge “You ain’t touching my gun.” He mumbled.

= = =

Y/N cuddle up close to Steve as they watched the sun set; After this morning everyone had shut up about their opinion on Loki.

“Come join us, Loki” She called out as he tried to sneak back inside.

Loki shook his head “It’s just another sun setting, I’ve seen plenty of them and will continue to see them all till the end of time.”

Steve looked up at Loki; He pulled himself away from Y/N, she watched as Steve gave a quick jog over to Loki as Loki headed back inside “Can I ask you a question?” Steve asked.

“Is it what I think of Y/N?” Loki asked before Steve could.

Steve slightly nodded.

Loki stopped in his tracks and turned to face Steve “Y/N is a lovely woman but she’s not my type” Loki sighed, was anyone his type? He wasn’t one to just fall for anyone “Plus Y/N’s, with you.”

“And if she wasn’t, would you try your hand at sweeping her off her feet?” Steve asked.

Loki shook his head “Look at you, Captain America, is that a sign of jealously? Green certainly doesn’t suit you” his eyes swept over the empty room before looking back to Steve “Y/N is the only one here who doesn’t treat me like the scum of the world, she is the only one here who can see me for me. If your seeing green than ask yourself why? Why feel jealous of a fool like me? Y/N is the only friend I seem to have and the only friend that I will allow myself to have.” Loki began to make his way up the stairs.

Steve’s gaze followed until Loki was out of his view. Maybe Steve was jealous but how could he not be? Y/N and Loki were quite close and had been since she had meet him.

= = =

Y/N knocked on Loki’s bedroom door; She had heard that everyone was reluctant to have Loki stay in the Avengers Tower, but she was glad that Tony had ignored them and allowed Loki to stay.

She watched as Loki opened the door; keeping his body squeezed between the door not allowing Y/N a full view of his room “Yes?” he asked.

“Movie night?” Y/N asked Loki.

“Another night.”

Y/N sighed “Loki, show me. I swear if you’re playing your illusions on me than I’ll walk away.”

Loki lowered his head as the illusion of himself disappeared from between the doorway; Y/N pushed open the door seeing the mess that Loki had created in his usually perfectly placed room. The real Loki was balled up in the corner of the room. Y/N closed the door and rushed over to him, she sat down next to him.

“I don’t know why you still stick around. After this morning, after last night, after the days before that. Everything that everyone has said, everything that has been done.” Loki couldn’t bare to look up at Y/N.

“Loki, I’ll never abandon you. You’re my friend, the first friend I made in this place” Loki wasn’t the first friend she had made, that was Clint. It was his fault that she had been drawn to the Avengers; that stupid drunken one night two years ago, Clint was the only one at the time who didn’t claim that it was her fault for getting drunk; claiming that she didn’t deserve what happened to her. Clint took her under his wings, teaching her how to protect herself which lead to her eventually being trained by the Avengers in their private training rooms. “I’ll have your back for as long as you’ll allow me to”

Loki reached for Y/N’s hands, he lifted her hands up to his lips and kissed the knuckles of her hands “I don’t ever want to lose you.”


End file.
